Viturzen
A city that seems to have been abandoned by its original inhabitants, it is now filled with unexplainable creatures and memories that take physical forms. Star Blossoms grow scattered throughout the city. The city is hewn from stone with an elegance that lends itself to Elven origin, and a level of craftsmanship that appears dwarven. Like teeth in a mouth, there is an upper portion of the city that hangs from the cavern to meet the lower portion of the city. There are thick ropes that hang from the upper levels down towards the lower level. Shortly after the PCs arrived in this city, a clock gong sounded and a deathly cold settled over the area. Dust started to separate from the walls and fill the air, and the Squiggly Motherfuckers (SMF) started to appear. Not long thereafter, The Nightmare emerged from the river. NPCs *Squiggly Motherfuckers (SMF) *Bohm *Yornar *The Nightmare Places of Note *The Gyroscopic Orrery :: Previously located in the lower portion of the city, the orrery seemed to allow one to look into the soul or being of another person. There were two main doors to the room that had matching etchings and writing in a Celestial dialect. These etchings were done in a larger scale on the orrery floor. The only word that The Drow was able to discern from the doors was "sanctum." There were two images painted on the walls on opposite sides; one of a phoenix ascending, and one of a three legged crow descending. :: A similar planetary device was shown in The Lotus Stone''Known by Baer :: In the orrery there was an incense burner and a small pack containing a kettle, various things for an incense burner, and a journal written in a mixture of Undercommon and Elvish. The journal was given to The Drow to read. The Drow has more in-depth knowledge of what the journal says. These items were placed near four suits of armour, three ordinary and one very ornate, that, upon further inspection had SMF inside of them. The incense seemed to freeze the SMF and stop them from moving. Baer grabbed the pack before the group fled the orrery. :: There were hidden bookshelves behind the crow and phoenix that revealed themselves when exposed to Baer's ''identify spell. On one of these bookselves was a book that, when pulled, revealed a hidden passage behind the crow. *The river *Under the City :: Beneath the city there seems to be a multitude of tunnels and rooms that is filled with moss, but no Star Blossoms. One room discovered seemed to be filled with extremely poisonous spores and mushrooms akin to Skriekers. After sealing that room, the PCs found they were being followed by baby Phase Spiders as they progressed down the tunnel. :: The tunnel leads to a large cavern that is vaguely reminiscent of the Mines of Moria. Within the cavern there is a wind that blows upwards and pulls down periodically, as if following a breathing pattern. A broken path that falls off into darkness on either side leads to an altar. The altar has the alchemical symbol for phosphorusKnown by Baer etched in it, and stairs leading up it that emit different chime tones when stepped on. Stepping on the stairs seems to trigger upward pouring rain and a residual haunting. :: An extremely large giant rises from the cavern to shake the platform and demand to be set free. Shortly thereafter a figure appears, clad in the ornate armour seen in the orrery. The figure pulls a long sword from their scabbard and slashes at the giant from a distance. The slashs seem to hit the giant causing him to reel, his spirit seemingly moving a few seconds behind as he sways back and forth. Finally, the figure draws his hand back from the hilt of the sword causing it turn into a glowing spear. This is thrown at the giant, creating a black hole in his chest. The haunting fades to show the light from the spear revealing the giant's skeleton pinned to the cavern wall. The light is no longer there as Baer and Rivin removed the spear. :: To the left of the altar, the path curves around to a tunnel that leads to two paths. The path to the left leads to two rooms, one of which was inhabited by a seemingly young girl named Lolth, who was surrounded by baby Phase Spiders. Known by Red and Sixes Points of Interest *The Fallen Star *Dagger Sigil *Residual Haunting Category:Locations